The present invention relates to an exterior luggage system for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a system and components thereof adapted to be mounted on the roof of the vehicle. The owners of automotive vehicles periodically need to carry more luggage than can be stored within the trunk or other storage space available within the vehicle. Accordingly, luggage systems have been developed to carry the excess luggage on the roof of the vehicle. These systems generally include a roof rack which is suitably mounted on the roof and secured in place, along with an arrangement for attaching the luggage to the roof rack.
Prior art systems have presented a number of problems. Many of them are difficult to mount in position and require an excessive amount of time to properly assemble. Furthermore, there is a tendency for the luggage to shift due to starting, stopping and turning movements of the vehicle as well as wind pressure when driving at high speed, whereby the luggage may not be properly maintained in position. Some of these systems also are quite heavy and do not provide a favorable ratio of roof rack weight to carrying capacity. Also, such systems are subject to corrosion when exposed to the elements. The components of prior art systems do not always provide good protection from rain, and are not sufficiently waterproof. The objective of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome.